Jayse Ravenwest
Description Physical Appearance Jayse Ravenwest, standing around 5ft 8inches being of an average height. A strict training regime he adhere's to since his time serving as a scout keeps him in solid condition despite the fact he smokes. He would look to be neither cleancut nor rugged, but somewhere inbetween. Preferring to keep his blonde hair very short paired with trimmed facial hair. Eyes being a deeper blue. A single tattoo depicting a bird-of-prey clutching a dagger adorns his right forearm, the insignia of his past military service. General Demeanour There are two rather blurred sides to Jayse. One being a 'jack-the-lad' and a bit of a flirt. Offering patrons a slight wink and playful smile when working at 'The Smoking Blade'. The other.. silently guarded. Often preferring to observe rather then engage in general social interaction. He know's how to handle people and his personality will change accordingly. Deep down.. caring and fiercly loyal to those he deems 'close'. He's emotional and when taken offguard his heart evidently on his sleeve, often blinding him to reason. A trait he is working hard to overcome with help and focused training. Historical Synopsis Child in the Night Left at the Stormwind orphanage as a baby with a note bearing only the name "Jayse Ravenwest". Another forgotten son cast into the night for reasons unknown. His family and leinage have never been traced dispite best efforts. His upbringing was anything less then typical and when the city came under seige the journey was made to Lorderan, his childhood home. He spent the next eight years of his life in the city there. Fuelling a curious nature and passion for reading. It was something you could do alone as he didn't care for the company of his peers, quickly becoming a target for bullying. He would hide away most days somewhere in the city or surrounding fields, only to come back to, or being sought out by cruel namecalling. There's only so much someone can take.. Jayse snapped one afternoon in summer and set to fighting. In a suprise move he pinned the largest of the childen and proceeded to lay into him in a blind rage. He became aggressive and withdrawn, opting to lash out with a fist to anyone that dared confront him. Becoming known as a troublecauser, none would believe a word he said.. Truth or not.. The words of many against the pleas of one.. Nearing age nine he would spend night's awake as the other children slept, thinking about his real parents.. Dispair only returning to anger growing to resent the very word 'Adoption' whenever it arose. Squire Ravenwest Jayse's life was to be given purpose one autumn afternoon when he met Adrian Daggertt. A tall standing sergeant in the Stormwind army. Jayse stood in awe, instantly captivated by his armour and a rather ornate sword to his side. The hilt golden and fashioned into a dragon's gaping maw. Now informally adopted it was with him he made the journey back to the new stormwind and upon arrival became his squire in the military. Everything about the soldiers life captivated him. Jayse would wake at the early hours long before anyone else, making sure everything was ready for the day ahead. Tending horses and other routine chores expected of him. In the evenings he would sit with the ranks listening to thier embelished tales of heroism, womanising and witty banter. He looked upto to Adrian as uncle rather then adopted parent, growing aspiration to be just like him. Through his teens they became quite close and was rarley often from his side. The evening's however were his own time and he used it wisely. The forest's of Elwynn became his training ground, using and practising anything he managed to 'borrow' from the armoury that night. Copying martial drill and learning to track forest animals, trying to get as close as he could without alerting. When his strength was sapped, he would take to a tree reading about military tactics, past battles and general history by candlelight. Adrian taught him discipline and morality, learning right from wrong. A few days a week he would spend away from his daily routine in schooling, something he quite enjoyed and unlike his time in the orphanage got on well with his peers. When he turned sixteen he was to start full military training. One of the proudest day's of his life. Wearing his tabard with pride, training fiercly until his body could take no more, often running himself into the ground. He grew strong and agile, favouring light arms over a larger weapon and heavy armour. This coupled with tactical knowledge put him in good stead with his superiors and upon turning eighteen became a fully trained scout. a.k.a "Soap" Upfront, Jayse works as a Bouncer at 'The Smoking Blade Tavern' in Stormwinds Dwarven District under his military alias "Soap". He's generally calm and a bit of a joker but he does have a slight anger management issue, tending to get baited easily by the results of patrons having a skinfull. Although usualy focused and professional he suffers from an impuslive nature, having a tendancy to disregard his own personal saftey and leaping headfirst into a dangerous situation to get a job done, usually in whats perceived as the most recklass manner possible. He lives for adrenaline. Behind the scenes, he deals with anything needed by the Syndicate. Be it assassination or intelligence gathering to general 'mopping up' of situations and other 'delicate' matters. He's also an active SI:7 operative working to investigate threats involving cultism, fanatical groups and dangerous individuals. However his trust of the agency has waned somewhat after being lured into assisting an interrogation, during which an attempt on his life was made and was framed for killing two of his colleages, forcing him into temporay hiding after a chance rescue from drowning in the canal. Although cleared of any wrong doing and reinstated, those at the top level of responsability for the conspiracy have yet to be completley rooted out.. he still views most under suspision and keeps few true friends because of this. His priority is now to the people close to him at 'The Blade', working to keep 'The Old Town Syndicate' out of the agency's attention by covering their tracks and covertly disposing of any incriminating information when it arises. Effectively now working as a double agent. General Description To be added.. Vital Statistics Age: 27 Height: 5ft 8 inches Weight: Around 190lbs Face Type: He has a slightly squared jaw but nothing else worthy of note. Complexion: White and fair Eyes: A deep yet lighter blue. Often commented as if appearing to contain a raging storm. Hair: Very short blonde hair with soft light stubble across his chin and jawline. Looking somwhere inbetween cleancut and rugged. Body Type Jayse solidly trains daily, taking long runs and other general physical exertion. This has kept him physcially conditioned with more of a gymnasts physique then a bodybuilders. Distinguishing Marks Small knife and gunshot scars dotted around his body. More of note is a large vertical scar just to the left of his abdomen and a parrallel matching one to his back. His back marred with patches of scar tissue evidently caused by severe burning and friction and a slightly deeper small scar to his chin. Clothing Style Usually favours a half armoured half casual dressing style. Leather armoured lower half, his favourite boots with simply a sweater, vest and shirt or jacket. Speaking Style He speaks with a soft voice and slightly gravelly tone. He tends to use whats seen as a northern 'turn of phrase' but with a Stormwind regional adopted accent. Reverts to his native thick northern accent if needed to disguise his voice or among friends. Generally speaking directly to the point. General Demeanor Generally focused and alert almost to the point of being 'on edge'. On the rare occasions he relaxes slightly he can be seen to be a bit of a playful joker. Career Ex- Stormwind Scout. SI:7 Agent and 'Muscle' at 'The Smoking Blade'. Prejudices No real prejudices however he generally dislikes 'egotistical loudmouths' but is managing to tolerate them to a certain extent. Best Qualities: Modest, Fiercly loyal. Drinks very occasionally and rarely found drunk. Caring and playful. A good cook, can make pretty much anything pallatable. Will always put himself in the line of fire when people close to him are under threat. Worst Qualities: Smoker. Can be slightly antisocial and quiet at times. Impulsive and somewhat recklass with a disregard for his own saftey. Overly agressive at times although he is getting a hold on his temper. Weakness: Has a veiled concience and tends to be easily baited. Isn't very keen on spiders. Hobbies: Physical and Martial Training, Reading and Cooking. Talents: An agile fighter relying on speed and technique rather then brute force. Improvising with and using his environment. Trained in survival and evasion tactics. Has a practical working knowledge of mechanics and engineering concepts. Can roll his tounge Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans